


Hijack March Madness 2016 : Day 18

by Miundy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Haddock twins, HiJack March Madness 2016, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Overland twins, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Translation, identical twins au, trans Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy/pseuds/Miundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup knew something wasn’t right with him. As soon as he started to gain a consciousness about himself, about who he was, he knew he wasn’t like the others. Not like his twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack March Madness 2016 : Day 18

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 18: Orifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278065) by [Watachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan). 



> I’m pretty glad watachan decided to write something for this AU because this is an AU I had in mind before but never gave it much thought.  
> In this AU Hiccie and Hiccup are identical twins, but Hiccup is trans.  
> Plus on this particular fic you have Jack twins too so yeaah twins everywhere I’m so happy. :,D
> 
> **Translated by Miundy-Foxy on Tumblr with the help of Macracanthus as beta. Hiccie’s character belongs to them as well as the pictures present in this text, I just colored them.**
> 
> **(Note: this fic is based on the french school system, where middle school lasts 4 years and high school 3. 10th grade is the first year of high school.)**
> 
> **And this prompt will be the starting point for a little series of drabbles that would be published on my tumblr account: hijack-frenchfiction.**

Hiccup knew something wasn’t right with him. As soon as he started to gain a consciousness about himself, about who he was, he knew he wasn’t like the others. Not like his twin sister.

Hiccie didn’t really like wearing dresses either, but she didn’t have this sensation of discomfort and disgust about herself when she was wearing a skirt, not like him. At six; he had switched the skirt prepared by his mother for a family reunion to some jeans, which made his father’s eyes widen. He was forced to change and had been uncomfortable the entire evening. At seven; a boy found it funny to lift his skirt at school saying that, according to his big brother, boys liked to look under girls’ skirts. No dress or skirt was spared by his scissors, and his father gave him a memorable scolding about how not to take out one’s emotions on one’s belongings.

The wardrobe took some time before it was once more stocked for him, and once he only had shorts and pants to wear, he was feeling better. It was stronger than him; he was disgusted by himself for a reason he couldn’t point out. When he was looking into a mirror, it wasn’t him he was seeing but a stranger, who had his face, his hair, his clothes but who wasn’t him. And it wasn’t Hiccie either. He was feeling so bad, because he didn’t want to be this girl he saw in his reflection. He wanted to be himself. He wasn’t even grasping the concept that he was feeling like a boy; he simply knew he didn’t want to be this girl that others wanted him to be. 

Hiccie was the first one to ask what was wrong, but he didn’t know how to put it into words. Only that he didn’t like the long hair their father insisted they had to let grow, and that he didn’t feel well when he wasn’t wearing pants. After the ruthless attack on the wardrobe, Stoick thought he was about to go crazy when he went to call his children for dinner one evening and found them cutting each other’s hair. Hearing from his oldest, Hiccie then, that her and Hiccup wanted to keep their hair short and wear pants when they wished, he didn’t know if he would have accepted it if his wife hadn’t been there to say yes before he could. Seeing that one of his kids was always in pants worried him, but Valka was there to tell him it was probably just a phase; that their daughter wanted to distinguish herself from her sister. 

Valka was disillusioned one evening when she was reading a book waiting for her husband to come home from work. What an idea she had to marry a fireman! She heard Hiccup’s muffled steps before she saw him come closer. 

« Do you need something honey? »

Hiccup pinched his lips together and lowered his eyes. He was about the confess to his mother, from his eight years old self; the biggest secret of his life. 

« Mom, I don’t want to be a girl anymore. »

Hiccie was pressed against the wall near the door, out of their mom’s sight. It took weeks for her to convince Hiccup to go see their mom; and tonight she was worried to the point of feeling sick in the stomach. What if mom didn’t understand? What if she laughed telling him she didn’t know what he was talking about? She would never forgive herself. 

« You… don’t want to be… a girl? » Their mother repeated, surprised.

Valka removed her reading glasses and put her book down, as he was nodding and playing with his fingers. A long silence filled the room; Hiccie holding her breath behind the door, Hiccup refusing to raise his eyes to look at his mother and Valka keeping quiet. Finally, she opened her mouth.

« Why don’t you want to be a girl anymore? »

« Because if I am a boy, I won’t have to wear girl stuff. »

« What do you have against that? »

Her voice stayed soft and she was attentive to her child. Stoick would already be talking about Hiccup having no idea of what he was saying. Valka had another vision of life, of education and attention you had to grant your children.

« I dunno, I just don’t want to have to wear dresses. I want to wear what I want, but dad says that because I’m a girl, I have to wear pretty skirts. »

Valka didn’t understand where this idea of making their twins princesses came from for her husband. Not in the literal sense; but since he had held them in his arms for the first time, it was as if he had decided that his daughters would always be the prettiest. She remembered their numerous attempts to conceive, the miscarriages, the broken hopes. That last pregnancy had been a miracle. And she knew Stoick had wanted a son. 

A sudden thought struck her. In the end, would Hiccup be this son? 

« Mom, I don’t want to make dad sad, but I can’t stand him telling me what to wear anymore! And I’m fed up with people telling me I’m pretty! I’m fed up with them treating me like… I’m fed up with being a girl! »

He explained this uncomfortable sensation with dresses and skirts when he was wearing them, that even in pants, he wasn’t feeling like himself because he was « her » for others. That he was under the impression something wasn’t right with him and he wanted to feel good.

« If I was a boy, it would be better, right? »

Valka gestured to him to come closer and took him on her lap, replacing the locks on his forehead gently. 

« Sweetheart, you can’t become a boy… not so fast. »

She always had some doubts within herself. Her maternal instincts probably. Hearing the words for real at last, she accepted them instead of fearing or refusing them. Hiccup asked why he couldn’t be a boy now, as in a cartoon he watched with Hiccie, a boy turned to a girl after he transformed with magic. She had to resolve to explain the difference in anatomy between men and women, Hiccie joining them after some time. She hugged them tight close to her body, Hiccup was crying with the knowledge his body was going to change into something even worse for him. Hiccie wasn’t exactly delighted but she wasn’t scared of this puberty thing that would come, because she liked being a girl. Unlike her brother. 

Announcing the news to Stoick almost destroyed their family. By nature, he was impulsive, letting instincts rule him, and his beliefs were deeply rooted. He loved his daughters; he adored them with all his heart. But learning that one of them wanted to be considered and treated as a boy made him see red. Words came out without much control; it was only anger and failure to understand talking. Hiccup cried, so much he fell asleep out of exhaustion after hours of crying in his sister’s arms. Valka forbid her husband to touch her; a cruel punishment seeing how much they loved each other. He slept on his best friend –nicknamed Gobber- s’ couch for weeks. When he heard that his wife had asked for an appointment with a transgender-specialized psychiatrist for Hiccup, he screamed, flipped his friend’s table and planned to go give a piece of his mind to his wife; not caring if she might throw him out for good. Hiccup was a girl, and it was only a whim on her part that she wanted to be a boy!

Gobber had never been the kind of man to lose his temper easily. He got irritated for concrete things, had a loud and big mouth (hence his nickname) but it was rare that his anger got the best of him. On this day though, he held his friend back and threw him against a wall -that gave in under the shock-, and had serious words for him. Such as how egoistical Stoick was to impose Hiccup’s gender upon him, that the lass had every right to be a lad if she or he wanted to, that it was his choice and his life; not his father’s. He and Stoick yelled at each other for an hour; until the big stubborn man fell to the ground, defeated, a hand over his eyes and refusing to cry. The truth was that he was scared that his child could be miserable. Scared of what others would say about him; of what they could do to him. As a fireman, he was called for various cases, not only fires. Sometimes, they were first on the spot in case of aggression, and he had seen and witnessed horrible things. Beaten girls, other raped, and he remembered this boy, barely fourteen, rocking himself as a bloody knife rested near him, his motionless father’s body very close, stabbed as he had tried to rape him. Stoick said he just wanted his daughter to be happy, a normal life for her. Gobber answered he wouldn’t always be able to protect her, but he could at least support her and prepare her, teach her how to fend for herself against the outside world. 

Valka was in the waiting room with the twins when she saw Stoick come in. He apologized even before she could get up and promised he’d make some efforts for his son. The word stunned the whole family, that gathered for a collective hug. Everything was going to be okay now. 

They were now sixteen and were entering high school. Hiccup’s sex change went pretty much unnoticed until the end of elementary school, but once he entered middle school, trouble started. The auburn-haired boy had one day found himself in front of his sports bag; pants and t-shirt nowhere to be found and replaced by a frilly pink dress. The boys in the room had laughed at him, telling him that’s what he had to wear as she was a girl. He had refused to go back to class for a week. And once back; pushed by his family, he had suffered the worst of humiliations from his main teacher. She was young and unexperienced, and she had admitted after many apologies that older teachers had told her to do it. But it didn’t change the fact that she had addressed him with the wrong pronouns during two hours of morning class. It didn’t go unnoticed, not to the boys mocking him, nor to the girls who found him disgusting, and certainly not to Hiccie who had broken lead after lead of her pencil every time she had heard their teacher insulting her brother. 

This time again, she sided with her brother. They had to be homeschooled for two years following that incident. Their coming back in 8th grade; they had dreaded it, Hiccup fearing for the whole ordeal to start anew, Hiccie of not being able to protect her brother once again.  
But now there they were; waiting for their teacher to finish preparing her things for their first class as high schoolers. The last two years had gone well, even if a few punches had damaged Hiccie’s hands and the fact that Hiccup had almost paralyzed a student after a nicely performed judo hold. But on this start of the school year, all was well. 

At least, until the bell rang, the professor started calling the register’s names but was interrupted by the door opening on a brown-haired boy apologizing for being late, followed closely by another boy with the exact same haircut except for one detail; his hair was white with silver highlights. Later, they would discover they both had heterochromia, one eye blue and one brown. The teacher’s own eyes widened and she looked at each other successively.

« You are misters? »

« Overland. Jack.» he said; indicating his brother. « And I am Jackson. »

She checked both their names but stopped them when they were about to sit down. 

« Jack, as it’s the first day of school, I think you didn’t take note of the school’s rules yet, but you are informed that fanciful bleaching isn’t allowed.»

« Oh, my hair isn’t bleached » he said with a smile.

He then retrieved a piece of paper from his hoodie’s front pocket and held it out to the teacher. 

« This is a note from my mom certifying that my hair colour is natural. And if it’s not enough… »

He got another piece of paper and also gave it to her.

« This, is a certificate from our family doctor affirming that I suffer from an early whitening of the hair. But I reassure you, no baldness yet. »

A few laughs could be heard in the class, as the teacher seemed dubious despite the notes. She stared at the white-haired boy then gave him back the pieces of paper when he extended his hand. She cleared her throat and asked them to take a seat.

At the end of the class, the teacher held the twins back, and judging by the screams that made the bustling corridor fall silent a few minutes later, what she had to say didn’t please one of them. The two boys disappeared in a corridor leading to the principal’s office. The next day the students learned that they weren’t forced to go there but went of their free own will to complain about the way Jack had been treated by their teacher. There was no way he was going to dye his hair; it had taken months for him to stop trying to get back to his brother’s colour when the early whitening had struck him. Hearing that he had to at least dye it blond had him speechless, contrary to Jackson who had instantly yelled.

This is why, until the end of high school, Jack has on him at all times a note signed by the principal excusing his hair colour on exceptional terms. 

The fact that Jack was judged because of a difference he didn’t want to change, that even made him proud, had Hiccup easily getting closer to him, making him understand he knew what he felt, but keeping his lack of a penis secret. He was happy and confident with his body now, thanking his parents for understanding and supporting him. He was treated medically to make him develop as a boy, and it worked. When he had felt the first hairs underneath his nose, he had shouted out his joy throughout the house. His voice had luckily gone in a deeper pitch, and he was perfectly happy with that. As for his height; it had only differed from Hiccie’s during the last year, otherwise they had always been about one centimeter apart. The only problem had been his chest, that still had developed but only slightly. Enough to bother him, but since he had received surgery, he had been feeling good since. 

That’s the reason why a day in late September when it was still warm, he was wrapped in a t-shirt sitting under a tree at the pool. Jack and Jackson had offered they all go swimming one last time before the arrival of autumn. But he couldn’t expose himself to the sun, his scars were keeping him from it, for esthetic as well as medical reasons. Both twins stared at him confounded when he arrived with his sister. 

« He got surgery on his chest six months ago. The doctor forbade him to go in the sun for at least a year! »

Hiccie smiled as she was pulling her brother along, without waiting for an answer. She didn’t need one, her explanation was enough. Well, that’s what she thought. Neither of the Overland’s asked any more questions and followed them; the auburn-haired girl choosing a spot under a big tree, providing shade from the sun.  
Hiccup could have declined; pretending anything, because he was probably going to get bored if he wasn’t able to swim, but if Jack was coming, Hiccie wasn’t surprised he’d taken the opportunity. Well, she admitted they were cute, those two. But she preferred Jackson; more mature and serious than his twin. A little. 

« You really don’t want to come? Even with your t-shirt? » asked the brown-haired twin.

« I think I’d be asked to get out even before the water would reach my knees. »

« And if you did a cannonball? » laughed Jack. 

« I want to stay here, not get myself expulsed. »

Jack pouted and crossed his arms. 

« You’re no fun. »

« Sorry. »

«Jack, what if you kept Hiccup company for a while? » 

Hiccie watched Jackson with surprised eyes, but inside, she was thanking him for this awesomely great idea. The white-haired boy ran a hand through his hair then nodded. 

« Ok, sounds good to me. »

« No foolish tricks, bro. »

« I’m the king of tricksters! You could put me in an empty room and I’d manage to break something! »

The girl twin and the brown-haired boy laughed then headed to the pool where other kids were already playing, running after each other or throwing balls. Jack settled himself on the towel next to Hiccup and laid down. 

« And you’re not even scared my brother would steal her bikini top? »

« First, I’m convinced he wouldn’t try. And if he does, he’s never going to understand where the pain comes from. »

Jack turned his head towards him and frowned. Hiccup then spoke about their father and his self-defense training. They had been able to protect themselves since they were ten. It was after his son’s transition that something clicked for Stoick. Hiccup lowered his head and hugged his knees to his chest. If he came today, it was to be with Jack. They had only known each other for a few weeks but they were getting along so well. He had never been able to chat so serenely with someone outside of his family. It felt good. 

« Hey, you okay? »

« Mh? Yes, yes. Why? »

« You seemed preoccupied. You’re not thinking about your homework, right? This is the week-end! » 

Hiccup laughed and relaxed a little, his knees moving away from his chest.

« No, I was only thinking… »

He looked at the white-haired boy, who rested his arms behind his head and was watching him with attention. He wanted to be honest with him.

« I like to spend time with you. » 

Jack smiled and straightened up, sending a glance towards the pool. The others were swimming a few lengths, so he got closer and kissed the auburn-haired boy. It wasn’t the first time he kissed him, but it was still new for Hiccup. None of their twins knew about it yet, and things would get heated if they did.

« I really like you, Hic. »

A moment of silence held between them, surrounded by kids’ screams and laughs, all kinds of water noises and wind rustling the leaves above their heads. Hiccup smiled and kissed him this time, for the first time. And too bad if Hiccie and Jackson saw them.

« What do you like about me? »

« Everything. Your freckles, your eyes, your lips. »

« And apart from my physical appearance which is the same as my sister’s? »

Jack felt the sarcasm in his voice and they laughed together, only the two of them, small giggles shaking their shoulders, almost a secret. 

« I like… this habit you have of biting your lips when you’re concentrated. Or the way you lower your eyes when you know you made a mistake… »

« Hey ! » 

He slapped his shoulder, and that made the other giggle some more. 

« Your passion too. The way you draw faster than the wind, your eccentric ideas… your stinging sarcasm, your kindness, your honesty… »

Hiccup lost what he said after this word, which had him lowering his gaze to his black and red t-shirt. To the breasts he no longer had, and the scars he was hiding. He bit his lower lip. Do we hide something like this to the person we love?

« Hic? Are you okay? » 

He turned his head to face Jack, noticing suddenly his hand on his shoulder. The white-haired boy seemed worried. Had he been lost in his thoughts for that long?

« Is something wrong? »

« I-I… »

He ran a hand through his auburn shock of hair, his eyes fixated on a patch of grass in front of him. He wanted to tell him the truth but he was afraid the mocking would be back. He was used to be seen as he felt himself to be, as he wanted to be, but he also knew that what others thought could be cruel and merciless.

« Hiccup, talk to me. »

He looked in to Jack’s eyes. The left one was brown, the right one blue. And they seemed sincerely worried. He had never seen disgust or perverse teasing in those eyes. He wanted to know he never would.

« I have something important to tell you. »

Jack frowned but agreed. Hiccup tried to move from his hunched position, but he couldn’t bring himself to open the arms which held his legs close to his chest. He gulped and licked his lips, a knot forming in his stomach. 

« It’s…it’s about me. About my identity. »

« You…Are you a secret agent? »

Jack tried to joke but his mind wasn’t in it. Not when he was seeing his potential boyfriend so stressed. However, his joke made a little smile appear on the auburn-haired boy’s lips. 

« No. In fact, I… It’s a little complicated to say… »

Jack wanted to say that he could draw it, but he kept his mouth closed. For once, he’d rather not say a thing.

« You see, the surgery I got under this t-shirt…It-it was… »

He wasn’t aware of how much Jack started to be afraid of what he was about to tell him. If he had turned his head now, he’d seen that Jack was holding his breath and was terrified. 

« It was abreastremoval. »

« A what? »

Hiccup realized he had mumbled and let his head fall onto his knees. He blushed, squeezing his legs. Jack laid a hand on his shoulder again.

« Is it because of a serious illness? You’re not going to die, right? »

« No! »

He raised his head and smiled at Jack.

« That’s not bad, it’s… »

He noticed the relief on the white-haired boy’s features, who hugged him. Hiccup hugged him back, stroking his shoulder blades.

« You planned to tell us, I hope? » laughed a voice. 

Hiccie and Jackson; still dripping wet, were standing before them with a jeering expression. The two separated, Jack gave them an angry look, then the two others settled, each next to their respective twin.

Hiccup leaned towards his sister and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him as if he was insane. 

« No, No! You can’t… come on…»

She turned and took him with her, speaking in a low voice. Jackson stared at his brother.

« Except giving him a hug, what did you do to our dear Hiccup? »

« Nothing, it’s him who wanted to talk to me. »

« We know pretty well it’s not how it works. »

Jackson earned a slap on his shoulder, and watched his brother with astonishement.

« He wanted to talk about his surgery! He was feeling so bad, I thought he was going to announce his imminent death. »

« No, Hiccup! He doesn’t have to know! »

« Yes, he does! It’s my decision! »

« We don’t know him well enough yet! »

Both Overlands shared a look in front of the argument surrounding Jack, and it seemed they had forgotten his presence.

« Say, if we’re bothering you, tell us. »

Jack was starting to feel annoyed by these unsaid things. He believed Hiccup had every right to keep his secrets, but this, it was becoming too much. The auburn-haired twin stared at his sister, who shook her head with no intention of dropping her gaze. Suddenly, her eyes were obscured by her brother’s hand. Blinding Hiccie so she could do nothing against it, he moved his other hand to raise his t-shirt, showing his chest to the other twins, but more particularly to Jack. The scars under his pectorals were almost the same color as his skin, maybe just a bit pinker. Both tilted their heads at the same time and shrugged. 

« If this is your big secret, I can tell you Jacks' has a bigger mark on his right buttchee… »

« Hey! » the brown-haired boy stopped him.

Hiccie removed his hand and looked at him as if he had just betrayed her. Hiccup offered her a smile and caressed her cheek. And he saw in her eyes a silent promise, that if one or the other of the Overland twins uttered only one wrong word, this one will end up with his limbs in a cast. He was happy of the unfailing support of his sister, and that gave him the courage to continue. 

« Those marks, it’s from a breast removal. »

So this was the moment he dreaded. It’s make or break.

Jack frowned, while the brown-haired boy was scratching his wet hair.

« A removal… you mean you had… some breast removed? »

He nodded as he gulped and to pointed his sister. 

« Otherwise I’d have the same as Hiccie. »

The auburn-haired girl didn’t have the figure of a reality TV star, but she wasn’t flat for all that. Jack refrained from saying that there wasn’t much difference, because he now knew he would go back home with a black eye if he did. Jackson scratched his head again. 

« Why? I mean, I understand you don’t want to have boobs but why did you have some in the first place? » 

Hiccup lowered his t-shirt and pinched his lips. The two Haddocks sat back down next to the Overland twins. 

« Because I was born like this… with mammal glands.»

It was Jackson’s turn to frown, and seeing the look in his eyes, Hiccie understood within her that he had guessed what her brother was trying to tell. Jack leaned towards the auburn-haired boy. 

« Aren’t those things supposed to grow only on girls? »

The Haddocks twins saw Jackson roll his eyes and look away in an embarrassed way. He had understood. Not Jack. Hiccup cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 

« Yes. And I…Down there, I am… I’m still… a… »

Hiccie placed her hand on his and looked at him, shaking her head. As long as he’d have his ovaries and uterus, he would still be considered as female by the law, but it didn’t mean he had to refer to himself in those terms. She knew how wounded he was to have to call himself a girl in certain situations. Jack tilted his head on the side.

« I don’t understand. »

« Jack, you’re an idiot. » whispered his brother. 

The white-haired boy looked at him in annoyance. Hiccup called him, bringing back his two-colored eyes on him. 

« Jack. I’m transsexual. »

The young man opened his mouth and Hiccie was imagining the small cogs suddenly turning in his brain pretty well. Now, if he fancied by chance saying something bad, she already had a few comebacks in store for him. Jackson was watching his brother, knowing fairly well what he was going to say now and pinched his lips not to laugh. 

« Does that mean.. I’m still gay? Or am I turning hetero? »

He seemed so uncomfortable asking this question. He had a crease on his nose, an eye half-closed and a horribly embarrassed smile. Jackson put his fist in front of his mouth so he wouldn’t burst out laughing. And it was the auburn-haired twins’ turn to stay agape like fishes out of the water. 

« You don’t mind? »

« Well… I don’t really know; I never was with a trans… but I like you so I… »

He slowly blushed, the color spreading to his ears. Hiccup felt a weight lifted from his stomach and he moved forward to hug Jack and kissed his cheek.


End file.
